Storage and distribution of consumer goods, particularly perishable consumer goods, becomes an ever greater challenge as consumer products companies grow larger and span greater geographical areas. Large grocery chains, for example, may receive meat and produce from different locations, each many miles away, that must then be stored in a central warehouse facility and later trucked to points of sale far away from the warehouse facility. This situation poses extensive logistical problems, but also requires that foods such as frozen foods or fresh vegetables be handled and transported under controlled conditions to maintain their salability. In the case of a large grocery store chain, each type of item is typically shipped to a central warehouse in a specialized vehicle such as a refrigerated truck or a truck with freezer facilities. The problem of food handling is somewhat simplified when large quantities of foods with similar handling requirements can be shipped and stored in bulk together. Transporting food products having dissimilar handling requirements, such as an individual consumer order, still poses significant problems. One approach to the problem of keeping frozen foods cold, for example, involves lining a standard transportation container with a disposable liner made of a material such as Styrofoam. The use of Styrofoam has disadvantages. For example, the Styrofoam is not durable, so it is easily broken and must be frequently replaced. Styrofoam is not sanitary enough for reuse in transporting foods, even if it is not broken. Because Styrofoam is very porous, it traps contaminants and cannot be adequately cleaned because of its delicacy.